


Cold Little Heart

by JugbandArnold



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, I hope you like it, I think this is creepy at first but ends nicely, Oneshot, Quarantine, oneshot only, unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugbandArnold/pseuds/JugbandArnold
Summary: A Midquarantine Night's Dream.  What is this theme? Who knows. Is it mildly horror at the beginning? Yeah, a bit.  Is this nice? Hey I think so. Does it end well? Yep.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Cold Little Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Is this something that already exists? I don't know. Apologies for all errors!   
> This is also for the one-shot competition for the Quarantine theme fics.  
> Hope this makes sense.

Val found herself in a white room - the purest white to the point where it was disconcerting. She tried to recollect how she got here - but she couldn't exactly remember. All she could make out was just white. As if searching for an explanation, Val walked around the space, looking up in search for some light, some guidance. She would have proceeded around in her usual purposeful manner if she wasn't a bit unsettled by this place. And then she stumbled into Juls sitting at what appeared to be a coffee table. Juls was dressed in a white suit, with a contrasting black dress shirt. Val could make out that Juliana was her normal self, not at all disturbed by the surroundings and calmly reading a book. Val was confused a bit, it felt mildly like one of those times she had taken a random mixture of pills and alcohol - and was quite unsure of what was happening. Maybe she was supposed to be meeting Juliana for coffee, and all this she was feeling was some random side effect. Unsure, she sat down opposite to Juliana at the coffee table, her expression mildly concerned and confused. Juliana merely glanced up at Val sitting down, gave Val a quick smile and returned back to her book.

Val sat there for a few minutes staring, hoping that the effect of whatever it was that was affecting her would wear off with time, and trying to breathe rhythmically to calm herself down. Her palms were sweating. Was she sick? Maybe if she concentrated hard enough, she would feel better. After what felt like eternity but what Val deemed could have only been a few minutes - absolutely nothing had changed, except for Juliana who occasionally turned the page on the book she was reading. Val's discomfort was growing.

"Juls - " - Val, began in a shaky voice - something wholly unnatural to Valentina.

Juliana looked up from her book, took in a breath and put the book aside.

"I know you don't want me to lie to you - so I won't. I'm not Juliana." Juls said, in her casual manner.

Val's face grew pale hearing that, the uneasiness in her stomach only growing.

"I'm better." Juls finished, with a smile.

Val's instinctive reaction was disbelief and confusion and that added to her current state was only making her more scared.

"What?" Val whispered; she couldn't muster energy to do anything more.

"Well, I should explain." Juls started, sitting up and placing her hands on the table.

"After the COVID19 quarantine was extended, a technology was discovered that helped people to feel less alone, by making beings that take on the features, characteristics, mannerisms of the person they loved - in short - The perfect partner. "

All of Jul's words resonated in Val's head, not making much sense.

"Are you a girl?"

"Not a girl."

"So, you're a robot?"

"Not a robot." Juliana shook her head. Val sat there, even more confused and trying to work out the reasoning of this scenario.

"But why would I need you? I already have Juliana?" Valentina questioned in her rapid fashion, but still extremely nervous.

Juliana nodded in agreement.

"The research shows that we can be the perfect partner to anyone" Juls remarked - mildly tapping the book. "So why limit ourselves to just single people." Juls gave a mildly evil smile at the end of that sentence that sent a shiver down Val's spine. Val shook her head vigorously. This could not be real. She got up and started walking around blindly - searching for the exit to leave this place.

"This is crazy - I'm leaving." she announced, marching around - looking for a door.

"Val - this place is controlled by your subconscious." Juls uttered in a completely calm tone, not having moved a bit.

Val stopped in her tracks, and turned back to look at Juls, perplexed.

"You can leave any time you want" Juls said, shrugging and rubbing her hands together slightly. "But you have to want it." Juls finished, grimacing and shaking her head.

Val ran her hands through her hair, her head shaking again vigorously. Juls saw that Val wasn't buying anything she was saying and decided to elaborate further.

"This place is controlled by your subconscious - as am I." Juls offered, and Val stopped once again - this time giving in to whatever insanity this was.

"What?"

" You see - in order to be the perfect partner and not just some robot that does what you order, I need to adapt to your subconscious. Stand against you when you want me to stand against you, comfort you when you want to be comforted. In short - do what you want me to do, without even you knowing what you want." Juls detailed - gesturing sincerely all the while she did.

Val's breathing grew shallower as she went on hearing this, her mind slowly wrapping itself around this new normal.

"Why are you telling me this?" Val asked, eyes shining with tears and voice thick.

"Ah." Juls stood up to face Val, "We're testing out whether it's a good idea to tell people that we're programmed to be their perfect partner. There was some discussion if that knowledge could reduce the capacity of the client to love back." Juls rambled, gesturing and pacing like a professor giving a lecture. "After all all this works only as long as the client loves us back sincerely - "

Val shook her head in disagreement - or rather disgust.

"And why would I choose you??"

Juliana stopped her previous explanation and began her next one.

"Why wouldn't you choose me? With me you would get the life you want - not the life you're going to have to make do with the real Juliana." She earnestly explained, looking into Val's eyes. "I would propose to you the way you want me to - on the beach at night under the moonlight, not like Juliana is going to - on a Sunday morning in bed. I wouldn't hog all the blankets when we sleep, unlike Juliana does. We would get a cat together, you and Juliana would get a dog, which you don't want. You and I - we will get a big mansion like the ones you love to live in, not like the apartment Juliana wants."

This speech was given in the most intense manner, Juls inching closer to Valentina as she went on, her earnestness almost turning to a plea with every word.

" There's only 1 of those 4 cases where you get your way with Juliana - "

"What makes you think that would make me choose you?" Val interrupted, a tear running down her cheek. She didn't understand why her subconscious wanted this, why her subconscious wouldn't stop and let her go. Was this something she wanted after all? Val's resolve was slowly crumbling - but she was still standing strong.

Juliana was almost offended with that question, was she not clear?

"You will get 1 of those 4 things with Juliana, you would get 4 out of the 4 things with me. Why would anyone choose 1/4 over 4/4?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT JULIANA", Val exclaimed - struggling to get away from this Juliana and pushing her away.

"Exactly! I'm better! " Juliana responded, quite exasperated with Val's stubbornness. Val was physically trembling after her outburst and sat down back at the coffee table, trying her best to focus on Juls. Her Juls. That was the only way she was going to escape from here.

"Val, I'm being this honest with you because I know you want me to be honest with you." Juliana began again, calming down and trying to reassure Val. Val however was having none of it and wrapped her head in her hands, pressed her eyes against the palm of her hands - doing her best to tune out everything.

Suddenly there was a crack, and Val immediately snapped up - her plan had worked. Juliana looked up in surprise - she hadn't expected this.

* * *

"Val?VAL? Wake up!!" Juls shook Val awake, worried and panicking. Val jerked awake, and Juls took her face in her hand.

"Val? My love? Are you okay?" Juls asked in the most tender voice, breathless herself. Val breathed in slowly and nodded slightly - taking in her surroundings. She was at home now, in her home. In her bed - with her Juls.

"I think it was a bad dream." Val sighed in relief, snuggling close into Juls side. Juls hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"You scared me. You were muttering Juls, Juls, Juls in your sleep." Juliana said, rubbing Val's back and Val hummed in reply.

"I heard this quarantine is giving people weird dreams. It's Okay now." Juls comforted Val in the most tender way.

"You know what-?" Val began, sitting up slightly. "You always hog the blankets, and I end up feeling cold most of the night." She complained and Juls' eyes widened at that.

"I do?"

"Yes, yes you do." Val iterated. Juliana was a bit surprised by Val's seriousness, but she could see how much this meant to Val.

"What do we do??" Val groaned out loud, feeling hopeless at this problem, starting to grow anxious.

"Why don't I just go get more blankets?" Juliana casually shrugged, getting up out of bed. Val hearing that felt so relieved, like she could finally breathe again. She watched Juliana fetch a few blankets and all the doubts her little nightmare brought faded away.

She laughed a little realizing her own silliness, and immediately lightened up. She dragged Juls towards her and soon they were snuggled up cozy in bed, blankets and all. Juliana was holding Val, snuggled into her side, Val's hand on Juls chest.

"Oy, tell me - how are you going to propose to me?" Val asked, and she could feel Juliana stop breathing.

"If you think I didn't find that ring while cleaning around the house you're only fooling yourself." Val explained, sitting up slightly to rest her chin on Juls chest, looking up to her.

"I was thinking of doing it on a beach in the moonlight - but with this quarantine and everything, I don't know. Maybe I'll end up doing something boring. Like on a morning when we wake up out of bed, right?", Juls' joked.

"Like on a bright morning when the sunlight is perfect and you're just so peaceful in my arms right here and my heart's bursting." Juliana smiled down at Val, shaking her head.

"But I don't know." Juls finished, playing with Val's hair a bit.

"You wanna know what I think?" Val asked in a sleepy voice.

"I like the second one better."

"Really??" Juls asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's perfect."


End file.
